Both two and three wheeled vehicles have been used for some time for human transportation. Some of these units have been equipped with small gasoline engines but most have been pedal powered. One of the major problems associated with these vehicles is the mechanical ratio between the pedal crank arms and the driver wheels. A high ratio is desirable while traveling on smooth level ground and a much lower ratio is desirable while going up a hill. Some recent bicycles have been furnished with complicated speed changing gears but first, these speeds are limited and second, they do not provide a smooth change of coupling from one speed ratio to another.
One of the features of the present invention is a coupling unit which includes a blower-turbine with a transversely movable set of nozzles for continuous speed ratio settings and also for providing reverse and neutral.
Another feature of the invention is a spring storage device whereby energy can be stored in the spring while coasting down hill and then used as supplemental source of energy to propel the vehicle up hill.
Still another feature of the invention is the use of pontoons which are attached to both sides of the vehicle for use in traveling over water.